The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies that exist in the current marketplace.
As new communication architectures (such as the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and the Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)) become available to the consumer, new processes need to be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. For example, many environments provide little or no interoperability between communication protocols, which may limit the availability of advanced calling features to the consumer. In order to deliver a sustainable product that can compete with conventional architectures, developers need a means for enabling advanced calling features through protocol interoperability.